Winter Melon
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Winter Melona z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Winter Melon jest rośliną ofensywną, będącą ulepszeniem Melon-pulta z pierwszej części gry, podczas gdy w Plants vs. Zombies 2 jest osobną rośliną, którą odblokowujemy w świecie Wild West po przejściu dnia 24. Zadaje takie same obrażenia co jego nieulepszona wersja, ale dodatkowo spowalnia zombie na obszarze jego zadawanych obrażeń. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'water melon' (z ang. 'arbuz') z zamienionym słowem 'water' na 'winter' (z ang. 'zima'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Damage: very heavy Range: lobbed Firing Speed: 1/2x Special: melons damage and freeze nearby enemies on impact Must be planted on melon-pults Winter Melon tries to calm his nerves. He hears zombies approach. Will he make it? Will anyone make it? Cost: 200 Recharge: very slow TŁUMACZENIE Winter Melon Winter Melony zadają ciężkie obrażenia i spowalniają grupy zombie. Obrażenia: bardzo ciężkie Zasięg: lobowany Szybkość strzelania: 1/2x Umiejętność specjalna: melony zadają obrażenia i zamrażają pobliskich wrogów przy kontakcie Musi być sadzony na melon-pultach. Winter Melon próbuje uspokoić jego nerwy. Słyszy, że nadchodzą zombie. Czy on to zrobi? Czy ktokolwiek to zrobi? Koszt: 200 Odnawianie: bardzo wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed Special: damaged enemies are also chilled You may recognize Winter Melon's voice from such incredible documentaries as "It's Cold Up Here," "Ice Bingo," and "Surfin' Swedes." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 500 Obrażenia: Ciężkie Obszar: 3x3 Odnawianie: Szybkie Winter Melony zadają ciężkie obrażenia i spowalniają grupy zombie. Szybkość strzelania: 1/2x Zasięg: lobowany Umiejętność specjalna: Ranieni przeciwnicy dodatkowo zostają spowolnieni Być może rozpoznajesz głos Winter Melona z tych niewiarygodnych filmów dokumentalnych takich jak "Ziemno jest tutaj," "Lodowe Bingo" i "Surfujących Szwedzi." Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Plant Food Winter Melonowi to wystrzeli on w powietrze dużą ilość ogromnych melonów, które są rozdzielone na cztery fale i spadną wprost na zombie. Jeden wielki melon zadaje 10 punktów obrażeń, a obrażenia obszarowe wynoszą zaledwie 1 punkt obrażeń i działają na obszarze 3x3. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon jest bardzo dobry na Survival: Endless, może w nim poza zadawaniem ciężkich obrażeń dodatkowo spowalniać przeciwników co jest bardzo przydatne jeżeli chce się przeżyć dużą ilość fal. Można go też używać na wyjątkowo długich i trudnych do przejściach poziomach. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W Plants vs. Zombies 2, Winter Melon jest osobną rośliną, dzięki czemu nie musimy zajmować miejsca innym roślinom Melon-pultem. Można go używać w większości poziomów, zwłaszcza w tych trudnych i długich. Należy pamiętać, że roślina ta kosztuje dużo słońc, dlatego też należy ją stawiać jak najbliżej ogródka, zaraz za roślinami produkującymi słońca. Nie zaleca się używania go wraz z ognistymi roślinami, ponieważ te będą niwelować efekt spowolnienia. Jest zalecany do używanie go we wszystkich endlessach. Nieopłacalnym jest stawiać więcej niż jedną linię Winter Melonów ze względu na to, że zadają takie same obrażenia co Melon-pult, przez co możemy zmarnować dużą ilość słońc. Dlatego też po postawieniu jednej linii spowalniających melonów, na następnych należy ustawiać te zwykłe. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W almanacu jest napisane, że zadaje bardzo ciężkie obrażenia, jednak w grze zadaje tyle samo punktów obrażeń co Melon-pult. *W wersji Plants vs. Zombies na iOS i Androida na jego seed packetcie dolne liście są w kolorze cyjanu, a nie zielone. *Potrafi wyeliminować Snorkel Zombie, kiedy jest pod wodą. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Winter Melon , Banana Launcher i Missile Toe są drugimi najdroższymi roślinami w grze. Pierwszą jest Tile Turnip, którego koszt maksymalny jest równy 16,000 słońc. *W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, jego trzon i dolne liście są teraz koloru niebieskiego. *Jego kostium nawiązuje do czapki Eric Cartmana z serialu telewizyjnego "South Park". Zobacz też *Melon-pult *Melon-y Lane en:Winter Melon Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Rośliny z Wild West Kategoria:Ulepszenia Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny lobujące